I Love Oniichan
by Rei Nanda
Summary: aku sadar Kak, aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Aku tidak mampu berbuat banyak untukmu. Akupun tak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk membalas kasih yang selama ini kau berikan padaku. Hanya hal kecil inilah, yang bisa aku lakukan… R n R please...


CardCaptor Sakura FanFiction

=OneShot=

_Author Note:_

_Alloha minna-san… kali ini, Reika mau coba 'masuk' ke fandom CardCaptor Sakura. Ini fic perdana saya di fandom ini, dan karena aku juga termasuk author baru di ffn ini… mohon bantuannya *nunduk 90__o__*. Di fanfic kali ini, aku memilih untuk menceritakan sedikit perasaan Sakura Kinomoto sebagai seorang adik, kepada si sempurna *lebay* Touya Kinomoto sebagai kakaknya. Yup. Kali ini, berdasarkan Sakura POV, ya…^^. Okelah… happy reading…eh! Kelupaan, judulnya dibaca _I Love Onii-chan_, hehe…aku cuma pakai huruf Symbol kok…_

Pairing: Touya Kinomoto x Sakura Kinomoto

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort

Author:

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura © CLAMP

Summary: aku sadar Kak, aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Aku tidak mampu berbuat banyak untukmu. Akupun tak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk membalas kasih yang selama ini kau berikan padaku. Hanya hal kecil inilah, yang bisa aku lakukan…

"Touya-_niichan_!"

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan tergesa-gesa, dan langsung melepaskan -melemparkan- sepatu roda dan juga tasku ke sofa. Di belakangku, ada Tomoyo-_chan_ yang aku dengar sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan aku. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya, saat ini, aku cuma ingin cepat-cepat naik ke atas. Secepatnya berada di lantai dua dan berada di sampingnya, di samping Touya-_niichan_.

'Brak!'

"_Onii-chan_!"

Aku kembali berteriak sambil menggebrak pintu kamar _Onii-chan_ yang berwarna coklat muda. Di dalam kamar, aku melihat _Onii-chan_ yang terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Di atasnya, ada Kero-_chan_ yang sedang meletakkan kain putih di dahi _Onii-chan_. Lalu, Yue sedang berada di dekat meja belajar, dia memegang segelas air putih, yang kini cuma tinggal setengahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan keras-keras," ucap Tomoyo-_chan_ sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Kau ini! Kau mau Kakakmu ini bangun, ya!" omel Kero-_chan_ sambil menyilangkan tangan mungilnya di dada.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah memberinya obat turun panas. Untuk selanjutnya, kupikir dia hanya butuh istirahat," sambung Yue dengan tenang.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, lega karena _Onii-chan_ tidak mengalami sakit yang parah. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil mendekati ranjang _Onii-chan_.

"_Onii-chan_ kenapa?"

"Tunggu. Aku akan berubah, tanyakan sendiri pada Yukito"

Begitu Yue selesai bicara, Kero-_chan_ cepat-cepat pergi, kupikir turun ke kamarku untuk bersembunyi dari Kak Yukito. Aku dan Tomoyo-_chan_ menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang _Onii-chan_ sedangkan Tomoyo-_chan_ duduk di kursi belajar _Onii-chan_.

"Tadi, sewaktu istirahat mendadak Touya pingsan. Nakuru-_san_ yang bersama dengannya segera memanggil bantuan dan membawanya ke UKS. Dokter bilang bahwa dia kurang istirahat, dan karena badannya panas, dokter meminta untuk membawanya pulang," terang Kak Yukito.

"Tapi, kenapa Touya-_niisan_ bisa sampai kurang istirahat?" tanya Tomoyo-_chan_

"Aku tak tahu secara pasti. Tapi, kemungkinan itu karena dia terlalu banyak kerja sambilan…"

Setelah keingintahuanku terjawab, aku tidak begitu mempedulikan percakapan Tomoyo-_chan_ dan Kak Yukito yang selanjutnya. Aku menatap _Onii-chan_ku. Baru kali ini aku melihat _Onii-chan_ sampai seperti ini, biasanya _Onii-chan_ tidak pernah sampai sakit. _Onii-chan_ pasti mempedulikan kesehatannya. Aku memperhatikan wajah _Onii-chan_ yang memerah karena panas, keberanikan menyentuh tanganya. Panas. Suhu tubuhnya kira-kira 39o. Aku menutup mataku, apa aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada _Tou-san_?

Sudah jam 8 malam, tapi _Onii-chan _sama sekali belum bangun, dia masih tertidur lelap. Tapi syukurlah, suhu tubuhnya sekarang sudah normal. _Onii-chan _memang orang yang kuat.

'Jder!'

Aku terlonjak mendengar petir yang menggelegar. Benar juga, hujannya sedang deras. Tadi, aku menolak tawaran Kak Yukito dan Tomoyo-_chan_, lalu Kero-_chan_ juga aku suruh untuk tidur duluan. Sekarang, hanya tinggal aku sendiri yang bangun, dan aku harus bisa merawat Onii-_chan_. Aku nggak ingin merepotkan yang lain.

"_Onii-chan_," aku kaget mendengar suaraku yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan. Yah, harus aku akui, aku memang agak takut dengan petir, "Tadi _Tou-san _menelpon, dia menanyakan keadaan kita, dia juga minta maaf karena bulan ini dia tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu. Tadi, aku bilang kalau _Onii-chan _sakit. _Onii-chan _tau? Tadi _Tou-san _sangat khawatir, tapi aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan merawat _Onii-chan_"

Aku menunduk dan menyentuhkan wajahku di selimut warna biru yang digunakan oleh _Onii-chan_, berusaha mencari kehangatan tubuh _Onii-chan _yang membuatku nyaman. Aku tersenyum dan mempererat genggaman tanganku di tangan kanan _Onii-chan_.

'Jder!'

Aku menutup mataku, takut dengan suara petir itu. Aku jadi ingat, kalau akhir-akhir ini _Onii-chan_ memang sering pulang malam. Bahkan pernah dia tidak pulang semalaman, aku khawatir sekali. Berkali-kali suara petir itu terdengar, dan hal itu membuatku ingat akan kebaikan-kebaikan Touya-_niichan_. Biasanya, aku hanya akan meringkuk di atas tempat tidurku sambil menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut tebal. Kalau Touya-_niichan_ sudah pulang, dia akan duduk di dekatku sambil mengataiku monster. Aku langsung membuka selimut yang aku pakai, lalu aku akan beradu mulut dengan _Onii-chan_. Saat itu, aku memang marah, tapi sekarang aku senang. Karena ulah _Onii-chan_ itu, aku jadi lupa pada rasa takutku

"_Onii-chan_…"

Terus, aku juga ingat, waktu aku harus menangkap Mirror Card, Touya-_niichan_ sampai tajuh dan pingsan karena mengikuti Mirror Card. Waktu itu aku benar-benar sedih sekaligus senang. Aku sedih karena aku sampai melukai _aniki_ yang aku sayangi, dan aku senang karena itu berarti, _aniki_ memperhatikan dan menyayangiku. Lalu, waktu Syaoran-_kun_ pulang ke Hongkong untuk beberapa minggu. Aku menangis semalaman karena aku pikir, besok aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Syaoran-_kun_. Jam 12 malam, pintu kamarku diketuk dan tanpa menunggu aku mempersilakan masuk, Touya-_niicha_n sudah ada di dekatku dan membelai rambutku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Touya-_niichan_ bangun di tengah malam hanya untuk menghiburku, menemaniku yang kesepian. Dia bahkan tidur bersamaku. Waktu aku tanya kenapa, _Onii-chan _bilang…

_"Aku cuma nggak mau monster kecilku menangis. Aku akan ada di sini, menemani dan melindungimu. Kau tenang saja, _imouto_"_

Saat Kakak bicara begitu, entah kenapa rasa sedih di hatiku sedikit berkurang. Rasanya, nyaman, berada di dekat _Onii-chan _membuatku nyaman dan senang. Meskipun _Onii-chan _sedang tidur, entah kenapa aku tetap merasa bahwa ketika ada bahaya datang, _Onii-chan _akan ada di dekatku dan aku tak perlu takut. Sama seperti ketika aku menangkap Clow Card sambil melindungi Tomoyo-_chan_.

"_Onii-chan_, aku nggak mau _Onii-chan_ sakit," kataku.

Aku juga ingat, dari awal Touya-_niichan_ tak pernah menyukai Syaoran-_kun_. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi setiap kali bertemu dengan Syaoran-_kun_, raut wajah dan mood _Onii-chan_ pasti berubah. Meskipun begitu, kenapa _Onii-chan_ juga nggak pernah menjauhkanku dari Syaoran-_kun_?

"_Onii-chan_…"

Tanpa aku sadari, air mata menetes dari kedua mataku. Aku berusaha keras untuk nggak menangis, tapi nyatanya aku nggak bias. Selama ini, _Onii-chan_ selalu ada bersamaku dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungiku. Aku kembali teringat. Waktu itu aku dan Syaoran-_ku_n harus berada di sekolah sampai sore. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami pastikan, dan di saat itu, aku melihat _Onii-chan_ sedang mengawasiku dari gedung sekolahnya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum, aku senang karena _Onii-chan_ terus mempedulikaku, aku bahkan nggak menyadari bahwa wajahku memerah waktu itu.

"Touya-_niichan_… hiks"

Aku semakin membenamkan wajahku di selimut _Onii-chan_. Aku hanya anak kecil. Aku nggak bias berbuat banyak untuk _Onii-chan_. Seandainya bisa, kau juga ingin kerja sambilan, supaya _Onii-chan_ nggak harus repot kerja sana-sini.

"_Onii-chan_, maaf… hiks. Selama ini, aku selalu merepotkanmu –hiks-. Maaf _Onii-chan_, aku nggak bisa apa-apa, aku hanya bisa merawat _Onii-chan_ dan menyediakan makan untukmu… maaf…"

Tangisku tak bisa kutahan lagi. Air mata yang tadinya hanya sedikit, ternyata semakin mebanyak menetes. _Onii-chan_, aku nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku, kalau waktu kecil _Onii-chan_ nggak ada di sampingku. _Onii-chan_, aku nggak mau kehilangan _Onii-chan_…

"Sakura…"

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa seperti mendengar suara berat dan tenang milik _Onii-chan_. Aku mengangkat wajah, dan kulihat, _Onii-chan_ sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil tersenyum mengejek padaku.

"Heh, monster kecilku kenapa menangis?" katanya

Kali ini, aku udah nggak peduli dengan panggilan itu. Yang aku tahu, selesai _Onii-chan_ berkata padaku, aku langsung menghambur ke pelukan _Onii-chan_. Aku melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilku ke punggung _Onii-chan_ dan menangis di dada _Onii-chan_.

"Eh? Sakura, kau kenapa?"

"Hiks, _Onii-chan_…"

Aku terus menangis dan mempererat pelukanku. Aku mulai merasakan, bahwa _Onii-chan_ juga memelukku. Tangan kananya mengusap-usap kepalaku dan membelaiku dengan lembut.

"Sakura, udah jangan nangis. _Onii-chan_ sedih kalau melihat _imouto_ kecilku menangis. Sakura kenapa?" Tanya _Onii-chan_ sambil tersenyum

"Sakura… hiks… nggak mau _Onii-chan_ sakit. Sakura nggak mau… _Onii-chan_ kebanyakan kerja sambilan. Sakura, nggak mau kehilangan… hiks… _Onii-chan_…"

Susah payah aku mengatakan hal itu, sebenarnya aku malu sekali, tapi aku juga nggak mau membuat _Onii-chan_ku sedih. Aku mendongak, menatap _Onii-chan_. Untuk beberapa saat, aku merasa _Onii-chan_ agak kaget. Tapi, _Onii-chan_ langsung tersenyum sambil mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Sakura…" _Onii-chan_ melepaskan pelukanku dan mengangkatku. Aku jadi duduk di kasur, di samping _Onii-chan_, "Sakura, dengar _Onii-chan_. Kamu nggak perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat _Onii-chan_ senang. Kamu juga nggak perlu takut kehilangan _Onii-chan_"

"Nggak perlu?"

"Nggak"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena _Onii-chan_ akan selalu berada di sampingmu. _Onii-chan_ akan senang kalau kamu nggak menangis. Oke _imouto_?"

Aku menatap _Onii-chan_ yang tersenyum sambil menghapus air mataku. Aku balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Oke, _nii-chan_"

"Terus, kalau Sakura sedih, Sakura juga harus bilang sama _Onii-chan_"

"Ok! Tapi _Onii-chan_ juga harus janji. Touya-_niichan_ nggak boleh kebanyakan kerja sambilan, aku nggak mau Touya-_niichan_ sakit lagi…"

Touya-_niicha_n mengerutkan keningnya dan memiringkan kepala. Sepertinya _Onii-chan_ sedikit nggak senang sama perjanjianku.

"Hh… terserah…"

Senyumku melebar dan aku langsung memeluk _Onii-chan_. Kali ini, aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahu _Onii-chan_ sambil menatap _Onii-chan_.

"Aku saying _Onii-chan_," kataku sambil mencium pipi _Onii-chan_

"Hmb, aku juga sayang _imouto_ku," _Onii-chan_ balas mencium pipiku, "Nah! Ayo turun, kita harus buat makan malam, _Onii-chan_ lapar…"

_Onii-chan_ turun ke dapur sambil menggendongku. Sebenarnya aku agak khawatir, tapi sepertinya _Onii-chan_ sudah baikan. _Onii-chan_ku memang hebat. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara yang lembut…

"_Okaa-san_?" tanyaku bingung

"Hmb, mungkin. _Okaa-san_ pasti bangga sama _Onii-chan_, soalnya aku masih mau ngelindungi _my only kaijuu-imouto_," ucap Onii-chan sambil tersenyum.

"_Onii-chan_! Aku bukan monster!"

Aku berpura-pura cemberut sambil menyilangkan tanganku di dada. Touya-_niichan_ menoleh dan tertawa. Kau tersenyum dan melingkarkan tanganku di leher _Onii-chan_, kalian tahu? _Onii-chan_ku adalah _Aniki_ terhebat yang pernah aku punya…

"_Aishiteru, Onii-chan_…"

Omake:

Sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang tampak mengamati kedua kakak beradik yang sedang menuruni tangga, menuju ke arah dapur. Mata hijau emeraldnya bersinar bahagia. Nadeshiko membisikkan sesuatu sebelum dia kembali pergi…

_'Aku meyanyangi kalian, Touya, Sakura. Terimakasih Touya, keu selalu menjaga adikmu dengan baik, kau _Aniki_ yang luar biasa Touya. Sakura, sayangi _Onii-chan_mu. Fujitaka, aku bangga, benar-benar bangga bisa menjadi ibu bagi mereka, aku juga bangga bisa menjadi isterimu. _Aishiteru_, Touya, Sakura, Fujitaka…'_

_Su-singnya Author…_

_Ya-Ha! Selesaiii….! Hhh… typo dan teman-temannya harap dimaafkan, ya, meskipun mereka udah aku usir, tetep aja nangkring dengan enaknya di fic ini. By the way ada bus way on the way, aishiteru yang dibilang Sakura itu sebagai ungkapan sayang adik ke kakak hlo, jadi jangan salah paham, ya. Aku ini tetaplah fansnya SyaoxSaku. Hho… Oke deh… akhirnya, thanks and review pleaseee… *puppy eyes*_


End file.
